


don't believe me just watch

by youcanbeenough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, jeśli oczekujesz smuta na cztery tysiące słów to się rozczarujesz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbeenough/pseuds/youcanbeenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>W tym rzecz, że Louis zna imię Harry’ego. A Harry wie, że on je zna. I poprawia go za każdym razem. Wielokrotnie. Grzecznie. Raz lekko histerycznie, kiedy przyłapuje Louisa ssącego innego chłopaka w łazience.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Lub; Uni AU, gdzie Harry zdecydowanie nie lubi kapitana drużyny piłki nożnej, który nazywa go Henrym, nieważne, ile razy Harry go poprawia, i jest niesprawiedliwie cudowny. Znajomi spotykają znajomych i w jakiś sposób kończą sami we dwójkę na noworocznej imprezie Nialla. Louis wypowiada słowa, które nigdy nie opuściłyby jego ust na trzeźwo. I robi kilka rzeczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't believe me just watch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't believe me just watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772707) by [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair). 



W tym rzecz, że Louis zna imię Harry’ego. A Harry wie, że on je zna. I poprawia go za każdym razem. Wielokrotnie. Grzecznie. Raz lekko histerycznie, kiedy przyłapuje Louisa ssącego innego chłopaka w łazience.

Louis, to absolutne gówno, wytarł swoje usta, poprawił grzywkę i powiedział: – Hej, _Henry –_ jak przystało na uwodzicielskiego, małego chochlika, którym jest, a Harry wycofał się tak szybko, że uderzył z impetem w drzwi.

Nie pomaga mu to ani trochę, że teraz nie może się pozbyć tego widoku ze swojej głowy. Śliczne, różowe usta Louisa owinięte wokół kutasa, oczy czerwone z wysiłku, kiedy bierze go jakby był do tego urodzony, zachęcając tamtego kolesia, by pieprzył jego usta –

– więc tak, Harry być może myślał o tym, i być może – teoretycznie, dla czysto naukowych powodów – wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było być tym, któremu obciąga Louis Tomlinson.

Podczas gdy imię Harry’ego było nieistotne, to Louisa było ważniejsze, noszone niczym korona, synonimiczne do kapitana drużyny piłki nożnej, najśliczniejszego faceta na kampusie, bezsprzecznego króla drugiego roku.

Ale to jedynie pożądanie, nie, naprawdę, bo szczerze? Louis jest kutasem. Za każdym razem, kiedy przekręca jego imię, przechodzi przez niego fala irytacji, czuje się mały i niewystarczający, jakby Harry’ego można było tak łatwo zapomnieć. Każdy inny tylko się z tego śmieje, poza Harrym, co nie jest fair i niekoniecznie miłe.

Jeśli Louis założyłby skarpetki (dosłownie nigdy nie nosi ich do swoich vansów) i przestałby być tak wielkim palantem, Harry mógłby przejść od posiadania znienawidzonej erekcji do posiadania crusha bez czucia się winnym. Czujesz się najzwyczajniej w świecie głupio, kiedy wzdychasz do gościa, który jest oczywistym dupkiem.

Więc Harry robi wszystko, co tylko może, by unikać Louisa; zaciska swoje zęby i poprawia go, a następnie wściekle sobie obciąga tej samej nocy, jednocześnie chcąc przywalić sobie samemu, że dochodzi z imieniem Louisa pieprzonego Tomlinsona na swoich ustach.

 

 

– Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? – pyta bez ogródek Harry. – Nienawidzę nogi. Nie chcę tu być.

Niall ignoruje go, jedynie opierając swoje nogi o siedzenie tuż przed nim. Odwraca wzrok do Harry’ego. – Przyniesiesz mi hot doga?

Harry się na niego gapi. – Niall, słyszałeś co w ogóle powiedziałem? Chcę być z powrotem w moim miłym, przytulnym pokoju, wpakować pudełko makaronu do gównianej, wspólnej mikrofalówki i obejrzeć ostatni odcinek X Factora.

– Nie – mówi obojętnie Niall. – Przynieś mi hot doga. Myślałem, że to coś, co możesz polubić. Gorący faceci biegający w krótkich spodenkach. Spoceni. Walczący z innymi kolesiami. Tarzający się w ziemi.

– Mógłbym mieć to wszystko za piętnaście funtów na miesiąc z moją subskrypcją _fuckmetwinks –_ odpowiada ostro Harry. – I byłoby to w moim miłym, przytulnym pokoju. Z moim makaronem. – Ton jego głosu wzrósł do lekko histerycznego poziomu. – Nie widzę tu żadnego makaronu, Niall.

– Przestań być taką pizdą – rzuca Niall, patrząc na niego spode łba. – To towarzyskie, i inne takie gówna. Zmarnujesz tu tylko dziewięćdziesiąt minut swojego życia, a potem kupię ci tą beanie, którą sobie wypatrzyłeś, okej?

Harry rozpromienia się natychmiastowo, tuląc się do Nialla dla ciepła. Jest zimno, rześkie powietrze szczypie go w policzki, pozostawiając je zaróżowione. Jest owinięty w swój płaszcz, ten który kupiła mu Gem na urodziny, chowając zlodowaciałą skórę w miękką tkaninę.

Święta są prawie za miesiąc, mróz wije się niczym pajęczyna nad trybunami, pokrywając zesztywniałą trawę jak cukier puder. Metalowe siedzenia mrożą jego skórę, przez co praktycznie wdrapuje się na kolana Nialla, by od tego uciec. Niall jedynie poprawia się na siedzeniu i pozwala mu na to, oplatając jego talię wolną ręką.

Policzki Nialla są również czerwone, ale jest to bardziej skutkiem ekscytacji niż czegokolwiek innego. Jego kryształowe oczy płoną z niecierpliwością, wpatrując się intensywnie na boisko, gdzie pojawiają się gracze. Harry wzdycha, zerkając na nich, a następnie z jego piersi wydobywa się wrzask, kiedy jego wzrok przyciąga znajome nazwisko na plecach jednego z piłkarzy.

– Niall – syczy, obracając głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. – Nikt mi nie powiedział, że Louis Tomlinson będzie tu grał!

Zamiast dramatycznego westchnięcia i zgody na wyjście ze względu na honor Harry’ego, Niall zwyczajnie wzrusza ramionami i wyszczerza się w uśmiechu. – Tak, Tommo jest niesamowity. Przyjaźni się z Liamem, spotkaliśmy się jakoś w poprzednim tygodniu w parku.

– Tommo? – prycha Harry. – Dlaczego jesteście przyjaciółmi? _Nienawidzę_ go, to ten, o którym ci opowiadałem, ten, który zawsze nazywa mnie Henrym!

Oczy Nialla rozszerzają się. – Tommo–

– Przestań nazywać go Tommo – jęczy Harry. – To nie fair, że dostał przydomek. Ja nie dostałem nawet prawdziwego imienia! A mam prawdziwe imię i w dodatku nie mogę go zatrzymać!

Niall cichnie. – Chcesz się z nim przespać?

– Nie! – eksploduje Harry. – Bo jeśli to zrobię, wiesz co będzie jęczał przez cały czas? Henry! Będzie jęczał Henry!

– Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz – mówi powoli Niall, spoglądając na Harry’ego, jak gdyby ten był małym dzieckiem w furii.  – Po prostu oglądajmy mecz, okej?

– Wisisz mi dwie chusty – dąsa się Harry. – Nie mam zamiaru kibicować.

– Okej – odpowiada spokojnie Niall. – Czy teraz możesz mi przynieść hot doga?

 

 

Kiedy tylko skończyła się gra, a była długa i nudna, i Louis zdobył gola i wyglądał naprawdę dobrze w swoich krótkich spodenkach, jak i jego _tyłek,_ i zamknij się, Harry, _kiedy tylko skończyła się gra_ , Niall zdecydował, że chce zobaczyć kilku kumpli z drużyny.

To okropnie zły pomysł, ponieważ jest szansa, że będzie tam Louis. I to wysoka, bo Louis gra w drużynie i, wiecie, zazwyczaj drużyna siedzi w szatni po meczu.

Jednakże, ma wybór: to albo iść do domu samemu jak frajer, więc zamiast tego Harry podąża za Niallem. Zaciska swój szalik ciaśniej wokół szyi. Być może jeśli tylko nałoży więcej warstw, nie będą w stanie go zobaczyć.

Dowiaduje się jak beznadziejnym pomysłem to było, kiedy Louis i dwójka innych chłopaków wychodzą z przebieralni, ponieważ na jego widok uchodzi z niego całe powietrze, jego płuca dziko pracują, by go odzyskać, a jego serce szalenie bije, gdy uderza w niego fala ciepła.

Włosy Louisa są w bałaganie, grzywka opada na całe jego czoło. Linia szczęki chłopaka jest delikatna i śliczna, a na jego podbródku można ujrzeć odrobinę zarostu, który powoduje, że żołądek Harry’ego podskakuje. Jego lodowato-błękitne oczy zatrzymują się na Harrym, a ten już wie co powie, nim słowa opuszczają jego (głupio piękne) usta.

– Henry – przeciąga Louis, imię wychodzi powolne i wydłużone, na co Harry zamyka oczy we frustracji.

– Harry – mówi spokojnie Harry. – Brzmiało Harry w tamtym tygodniu w klubie studenckim. Brzmiało Harry, kiedy mijałeś mnie na korytarzu w czwartek. Brzmiało Harry, kiedy wczoraj ukradłeś mi książkę w bibliotece. I o dziwo, dzisiaj też brzmi Harry.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, ten ruch wydaje się być tak ociężały i arogancki, że jakiekolwiek motylki, jakie czuł przedtem Harry, wyparowały w jednej sekundzie. – Mój błąd. Może powinieneś zacząć nosić plakietkę.

– Może powinieneś przestać do mnie mówić – odcina się Harry, wypełnia go nieokreślona złość-chociaż to stało się już jego odruchem Pawłowa, kiedy tylko Louis znajduje się w pobliżu. **–** Stres, jaki powoduje zapamiętanie jednego imienia jest najwyraźniej zbyt wielki, nie chcemy też przecież nadwyrężyć twoich zdolności motorycznych.

– Louis, czy jesteś kutasem? – przeciąga jeden z przyjaciół Louisa, w którym Harry rozpoznaje Zayna Malika przez jego bursztynowe oczy i artystycznie ułożony quiff, obojętnie skręcającego papierosa.

– Kochanie, nie tutaj – mówi Liam, przyjaciel Nialla, o którym wspominał, wydymając różowe wargi w kierunku Zayna.

Zayn spogląda na Liama, potem tęsknie na papierosa, i z powrotem na Liama. Wzdycha i chowa go do kieszeni. Liam rozpromienia się w odpowiedzi, łącząc palce z Zaynem, ich dłonie wsuwają się w siebie i umiejscawiają niczym dwa puzzle.

– Pomagasz mu rzucić palenie seksem? – pyta ciekawie Niall. – Jeśli tak, muszę zacząć palić.

Louis wybucha śmiechem, a Zayn wywraca oczami. – Nie bardzo.

– Przychodzicie na moją noworoczną imprezę? – pyta Niall. – Ogarnąłem całą wódkę.

Louis rozjaśnia się słysząc to, na co serce Harry’ego podskakuje. – O tak, oczekuję, że się nawalę, Horan. I liczę na coś mocnego.

– Spotkałeś Nialla? – mamrocze Harry, czym powoduje u Louisa parsknięcie śmiechem. Nie jest pewien czy jest przez to szczęśliwy, czy nie. Prawdopodobnie nie. Definitywnie nie. Harry nie potrzebuje aprobaty Louisa. Jest niezależnym mężczyzną.

– Ja przychodzę* – oferuje Zayn, pocierając kciukiem knykcie Liama z uśmieszkiem. – Mam nadzieję, że więcej niż jeden raz.

–  Odpieprz się – parska Niall. – Możecie dojść gdziekolwiek tylko chcecie, tylko nie w mojej łazience jak ostatnio, wy brudne dranie. Macie pojęcie jak bardzo traumatyczne to było przeżycie?

– Błagam, to nie było traumatyczne, to było nieskończoną inspiracją dla twojego obciąganka – prycha Louis, na co Liam i Niall  wpatrują się w niego, a Zayn po prostu wybucha śmiechem, trzepiąc tył jego głowy.

Harry poczłapał nogami, poruszając palcami u stóp w swoich znoszonych butach. Musi sobie sprawić nowe. Niall zauważa jego wiercenie się, szybko się żegna, obiecując, że impreza na nowy rok będzie wspaniała, i co najważniejsze, przepełniona alkoholem. Louis zerka na Harry’ego _tym_ spojrzeniem, zanim ich trójka odchodzi; szybkim, z jakimś przebłyskiem w jego oczach, którego Harry nie potrafi nazwać. Tak czy inaczej, to sprawia, że niemal gwałtownie się odwraca.

– Przychodzisz na imprezę, racja? – pyta Niall, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczyna paplać o tym, co zamówi przy kolejnej wizycie w Nandos.

Harry ma okropne przeczucie, że jest w bardzo, bardzo beznadziejnej sytuacji.

 

 

Harry widzi Louisa jedynie raz, nim wyjeżdża na świąteczną przerwę. Jedzie do swojej mamy na kilka tygodni, a następnie do Nialla na Nowy Rok. Skończył już całe swoje świąteczne zakupy, teraz starannie zapakowane w jego walizce. Lata zajęło mu wybranie najśliczniejszego ozdobnego papieru.

Wszedł do jednej z kawiarni blisko kampusu, z myślą, że latte byłoby dobre dla jego zlodowaciałych dłoni. Właśnie pożegnał swojego znajomego na dworcu kolejowym, więc zasługuje na odrobinę ciepła.

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy kto stoi za ladą, dopóki nie spogląda w górę, lekko podskakując na widok Louisa Tomlinsona.

– Oh – mówi tępo Harry, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. – Nie wiedziałem, że tu pracujesz.

Louis wygląda niesprawiedliwie ładnie tego ranka, co naprawdę odrzuca Harry’ego. Ma na sobie niebieską beanie, spod której wystaje karmelowa grzywka, a na jednym z jego policzków znajduje się smuga mąki.

– Yep. – Louis szczerzy się radośnie. – Ceniony pracownik odkąd tylko mam wyniszczający studencki dług. To nie tak, że płacą mi dużo. Gówniana kwota, jeśli mam być szczery, ale i tak lepsza niż w _Toys R Us._

Harry chichocze, przechylając głowę na bok. – Pracowałeś w _Toys R Us_?

– Zostałem wywalony z _Toys R Us_ – poprawia Louis z uśmieszkiem. – Wyrzucili mnie z wielu miejsc, będąc fair. Jedynym powodem, dla którego wciąż tu pracuję jest to, że sypiam z Jesy.

– Oh – mówi Harry, cofając się niezręcznie o krok. – Er, racja.

– On ze mną nie śpi –  krzyczy głośno dziewczyna, wychylając się z kuchni, by złapać kilka serwetek. – Jest gejem. Mam jakieś standardy. I również, Louis, przez to czyścisz potem filtr do kawy.

– Co? – piszczy Louis, ale dziewczyna jedynie zbywa go machnięciem ręki, posyłając uśmieszek w kierunku Harry’ego, kiedy odchodzi.

– Lubię ją – mówi Harry od niechcenia, podczas gdy Louis wciąż przeklina w cały świat. Wpatruje się w niego, jego czoło uroczo się marszczy. To znaczy, nie uroczo. Harry nie uważa za urocze nic, co robi Louis. Bo nie myśli o nim w ten sposób. Lub w ogóle w żaden sposób, z wyjątkiem tego, że jest totalnym dupkiem.

– Nie masz za grosz gustu – prycha Louis. – Jest dla mnie okropna. Będę narzekał do szefostwa. – Pauzuje na chwilę, żując swoja dolną wargę. – Albo i nie. Jesy jest w sumie całkiem miła. Plus, zawsze obgaduje razem ze mną klientów.

– Er, racja – mówi Harry. Jego głowa zaczyna wirować przez paplaninę Louisa. – Um, mogę coś teraz zamówić?

To może być jedynie wyobraźnia Harry’ego, ale twarz Louisa opada, rozczarowanie przebłyska w jego źrenicach, zanim oczy chłopaka nie stają się twarde, płaskie niczym niebieski krzemień. Harry ma niekomfortowe przeczucie, że zrobił coś nie tak, złamał coś, co nie wie jak naprawić.

– Jasne, pewnie – mówi Louis, nie patrząc na Harry’ego. Harry czuje się opustoszały, więc dyktuje swoje zamówienie tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Louis rzuca kubek na wynos na ladę, nawet jeśli Harry chciał wypić kawę w środku.

Wychodzi najszybciej, jak tylko może, i spogląda w dół na kubek, zdając sobie sprawę, co jest na nim napisane.

Śmiałe, mocne, czarne litery ułożone w imię _Henry_.

 

 

Harry próbuje pozbyć się stereotypów o Irlandii i piciu, ale za każdym razem, kiedy idzie na noworoczną imprezę Nialla, która jest pełna Nialla, jak i również kuzynów Nialla, jego wszystkie dobre intencje wydają się wyparować.

– Haz. – Wyszczerzona twarz Nialla wystaje zza drzwi, po czym zarzuca swoje ręce wokół Harry’ego. Ściska do ciasno, po czym składa głośny pocałunek na jego policzku. Wciska w dłoń Harry’ego piwo i świąteczną czapkę na jego włosy. – Teraz wyglądasz jakbyś czuł prawdziwego ducha świąt, kochanie.

– Dzięki – śmieje się Harry, poprawiając czapkę, by lepiej pasowała. – Wszystko w porządku? Chcesz usłyszeć noworoczny kawał–

– Nie – jęczy Niall, zasłaniając ręką usta Harry’ego. Harry liże jego dłoń. Niall mruga na niego, a następnie wyciera rękę o sweter Harry’ego. – Chcę, żebyś przespał się z Louisem. Jest już nieźle zalany i wszystko, co słyszę, to curly to, curly tamto, nie będę wspominał, że Bressie prawie na nim stoi–

– Czekaj, co?

– No Bressie jest dość wysoki w porównaniu do Louisa, a Louis jest dość pijany–

– Nie, dlaczego Louis mówił o mnie? – pyta Harry. Jego uszy łomoczą przez głośną muzykę. – Czemu chcesz, żebym się z nim przespał? Ja nie–

– Spójrz, sam to rozwiążesz – mówi Niall, łapiąc ramię Harry’ego i wciągając go do salonu. – Usycha z tęsknoty za tobą przez całą noc, mam go już powyżej uszu. To również głupio urocze, ale to już nie moja bajka.

– Um, okej – mówi powoli Harry, ale Niall klepie go po plecach, uciekając, by zająć się innymi gośćmi. Harry potrząsa swoją głową, biorąc łyk piwa i kieruje się, żeby zatańczyć.

Tańczy przez chwilę, machając głową i poruszając swoimi biodrami, uśmiechając się w stronę ładnej blondynki, która tańczy razem z nim. Tańczył też z paroma chłopakami, ładnymi chłopakami, którzy definitywnie nie mieli błękitnych oczu. Ktoś w pewnym momencie podkręcił muzykę, na co każdy zawiwatował, a bas był odczuwalny nawet w kościach Harry’ego.

– Hej – ktoś krzyczy do jego ucha, a Harry odwraca się, by ujrzeć Jesy z kawiarni tuż przed sobą. Jej kręcone, brązowe włosy teraz mają kilka fioletowych pasemek, ma na sobie krótkie spodenki i czarne buty. Wygląda całkiem ładnie i jednocześnie onieśmielająco.

– Zatańcz ze mną – szczerzy się, więc Harry robi, o co go poproszono, Jesy chichocze, kiedy ten potyka się. – Widziałeś już Louisa? – przekrzykuje muzykę, a Harry stara się ją usłyszeć. – Chodzi nieszczęśliwy przez miesiące. Miałam ochotę wsadzić jego głowę w młynek do kawy niezliczoną ilość razy.

– Um, nie – mówi wolno Harry. – Dlaczego każdy mówi o mnie i Louisie? On nawet nie zna mojego imienia, dlaczego miałbym go obchodzić?

Jasy gapi się na niego. – Nie zna twojego imienia?

– Nazywa mnie Henrym – zrzędzi Harry, wydymając wargę. Stara się wyglądać na zirytowanego, ale to nie działa, kiedy Jesy klepie go w policzek. – Mówiłem mu, że mam na imię Harry. Ale zamiast tego wciąż nazywał mnie Henry.

– To jego mechanizm obronny – odkrzykuje Jesy, potrząsając głową. – Robi to tylko ludziom, których naprawdę lubi. Nazywał mnie Jeanie przez pierwsze trzy dni, odkąd się spotkaliśmy.

– Co zrobiłaś, żeby zaczął cię nazywać twoim prawdziwym imieniem? – pyta Harry.

– Kopnęłam go w jaja – mówi prosto Jesy. – Chociaż sądzę, że są czymś, co prawdopodobnie polubiłbyś.

Harry otwiera buzię, po czym ją zamyka. Jesy wzrusza ramionami, spoglądając w tył. – Muszę iść, gdzieś tutaj jest mój znajomy. Po prostu go znajdź, okej?

– Okej – obiecuje Harry, a Jesy potakuje, klepiąc jego ramię, zanim odchodzi. Głowa Harry’ego pulsuje, jest odrobinę przerażony powrotem do kawiarni, a jego uszy bolą.

Wymyka się do kuchni, wzdychając na rześkie powietrze w pustym pokoju. Pochyla się nad blatem, zamykając na sekundę oczy. Światła tańczą na jego powiekach, kiedy powoli wdycha powietrze.

Para wpada do kuchni, a zdanie sobie sprawy, że to Liam i Zayn, zajmuje Harry’emu chwilę. Ramię Liama jest oplecione naokoło talii Zayna, palce wsunięte w szlufki u spodni mulata. Oboje wyglądają na trochę pijanych i bardzo szczęśliwych. Harry jest prawie pewny, ze dłoń Zayna jest wciśnięta do tylnej kieszeni Liama.

– Oh, – szczerzy się Liam – hej, Harry. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

– Tobie też – uśmiecha się Harry. Od zawsze był romantykiem, a Zayn i Liam są po prostu uroczy. Powodują delikatny ból w sercu Harry’ego.

– Hej, Harry – mówi Zayn, uśmiechając się, czym sprawia, że puls Harry’ego przyspiesza. To nie tak, że chce rozbić ich związek, ale to Zayn Malik. – Powinieneś wyjść do ogrodu, zaraz będą fajerwerki.

– Ktoś dał Niallowi fajerwerki?

– Niall pewnie ukradł fajerwerki – poprawia Liam, szczerząc się. – Nikt nie byłby wystarczająco szalony, żeby mu je dać.

– Lepiej pójdę i sprawdzę, czy przypadkiem już się nie wysadził – wzdycha Harry. – To nie tak, że coś wskóram, pewnie po prostu ich wykopię.

– Chcesz pomocy? Zayn, może powinniśmy pomóc… – pyta Liam z niepokojem, wyglądając na zmartwionego, ale Zayn w odpowiedzi całuje jego szyję, a Liam już nie wygląda, żeby chciał iść tam z Harrym.

Harry brnie ku ogrodowi na tyłach. Jest całkiem ciemno, widzi cokolwiek jedynie dzięki słabemu światłu dochodzącemu z ganku. W pewnym momencie niemal wpada na kamiennego krasnala. Niezbyt zastanawia się, dlaczego Niall ma ogrodowego, kamiennego krasnala, ponieważ po jakimś czasie uczysz się akceptować wszystkie jego dziwactwa.

Nie znajduje ani jednej fajerwerki, a zamiast tego Louisa Tomlinsona, siedzącego na schodach z kolanami przyciągniętymi do klatki. Wygląda na tak maleńkiego, zwiniętego niczym płochliwe zwierzątko. Patrzy w górę, kiedy Harry jest już w pobliżu. Harry zatrzymuje się, wahając, ale cała twarz Louisa wykrzywia się w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Harry! – popiskuje, podnosząc się. Harry nagle zostaje pochłonięty przez Louisa Tomlinsona, ciepłego i miękkiego, wtulającego się w jego ramiona. – Chodź i usiądź zeeee mną. Zimno mi.

– Um, okej – mówi słabo Harry, co wydaje się być najbardziej zwyczajną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedział do Louisa. Ten ciągnie go w kierunku schodków, pchając go w dół swoimi małymi rękoma.

Louis uśmiecha się radośnie. – Harry. Harold. Hazza – mamrocze.

Jest tak bardzo pijany. A Harry jest tak bardzo urzeczony.

– Zawsze nazywam cię złym imieniem – wzdycha Louis. Wygląda nędznie, nawet jego dolna warga drży. Harry czuje chęć, by przytulić go tak ciasno, jak tylko może. – Byłem takim kutasem. Przepraszam za bycie kutasem. Nie powinienem być kutasem. Bycie kutasem jest złe.

– Er, jest okej – odpowiada ostrożnie Harry. – Louis, jak dużo wypiłeś?

– To znaczy, znam twoje imię – kontynuuje Louis, przeciągając z rozdrażnieniem ostatnie słowo. – Nie jestem głupi. Wiem, jak brzmi twoje imię, po prostu się rozpraszam. Przez twoje włosy.

Harry się uśmiecha. – Moje włosy?

– Są takie puszyste – mówi poważnie Louis, po czym zaczyna bawić się lokami chłopaka. Dłonie Louisa są zwinne i miękkie, a Harry stara się nie zamruczeć na to, jak dobrze to czuć; na sposób, w jaki Louis rozczesuje jego kosmyki włosów. – Jak futerko małego kotka.

Boże, Louis wymawiający mały kotek jest najsłodszą rzeczą w całym życiu Harry’ego. Jest tak bardzo popieprzony. A to jest złe. Louis jest tak bardzo pijany i nie jest w stanie dać mu pełnego przyzwolenia i tak bardzo miękki, i uroczy, i siedzi na kolanach Harry’ego–

– Er, Louis – mówi Harry, kiedy Louis wdrapuje się na jego kolana. – Co robisz?

– Było mi zimno w tyłek – mówi prosto Louis. – Ten kamień był lodowaty. Mój biedny tyłek. To dobry tyłek, prawda?

Harry przełyka. – Um, to wspaniały tyłek. Uh, bardzo- Ja–

– Zamknij się, Harry – wzdycha Louis, po czym go całuje.

Ich pocałunek jest odrobinę niechlujny przez alkohol, ale usta Louisa są gorące, a jego wargi miękkie. Liże usta Harry’ego, jakby chciał ich spróbować, przejeżdżając językiem po jego zębach, powodując u niego jęk. Przymyka oczy, jego serce bije jak oszalałe, kiedy ciasno owija swoje ramiona naokoło Louisa.

Louis kwili w jego usta, a ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po całym ciele Harry’ego. Może poczuć, jak staje się twardy, gdy Louis wplata rękę w jego włosy, palce pociągają za jego loki, tylko w ten przyjemny sposób. Czuje się, jakby stał w ogniu, kiedy łapie dolną wargę Louisa w swoje usta, pozwalając, by jego dłonie przesunęły się niżej, na krzywiznę pupy chłopaka.

– Jezusie – mówi Louis, kiedy wreszcie odsuwa się od niego. Jego źrenice są absolutnie rozszerzone, a usta śliskie od śliny.

– Uh huh – mamrocze Harry, po czym oboje wybuchają śmiechem, pozbawieni tchu. Ich usta wydają się spotkać w ich własnej harmonii, oboje pochylają się w tym samym momencie, żeby musnąć siebie nawzajem.

– Czekałem, by to zrobić od zawsze – mruczy Louis, kiedy rozdzielają się po raz kolejny. – Przepraszam za bycie kutasem. Jestem trochę idiotą przy ludziach, których lubię.

– Słyszałem – odpowiada lekko Harry, szczerząc się na widok oburzenia na twarzy Louisa.

– Kto ci powiedział? – domaga się Louis. Jego dłonie są wciąż owinięte wokół szyi Harry’ego. – Zayn, racja? Ten skurwysyn, mam zamiar go kopnąć prosto w–

– To była Jesy – mówi szybko Harry, starając się nie roześmiać na srogość, która zajęła miejsce oburzenia. Wygląda jak mały lew. – Dziewczyna, która pracuje z tobą.

– Oh, ona – odpowiada posępnie. **–** Myślałem, że będę musiał mieć operację usunięcia jąder. Nigdy nie doświadczyłem tyle bólu w całym moim życiu.

– Jak bardzo pijany jesteś? – pyta Harry, unosząc kciuk, by potrzeć nim policzek Louisa. Kiedy Louis uśmiecha się, w kącikach jego oczu powstają maleńkie zmarszczki.

– Wystarczająco pijany, by zrobić to – mówi Louis i wślizguje swoją dłoń w spodnie Harry’ego. Ten nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że były rozpięte, więc najwyraźniej Louis musi być cudotwórcą.

– Louis – pojękuje Harry, kiedy ręka chłopaka pracuje na jego kutasie. Jest ciepła i tak wspaniała, kiedy jest owinięta wokół niego. Louis wciąż siedzi na jego kolanach, a Harry odchyla swoją głowę do tyłu, wypuszczając jęk.

Louis porusza swoją ręką powoli w górę i w dół, delikatnie pocierając kciukiem jego szczelinę. Może poczuć skapujący preejakulat, ale Louis jedynie zwiększa tępo, sięgając niżej, by pobawić się jądrami Harry’ego. Wszystkim, co może usłyszeć, jest dźwięk dłoni Louisa pracującej na jego kutasie, przerywany oddech, kiedy czuje, że orgazm zaczyna się budować w jego podbrzuszu. Louis utrzymuje z nim kontakt wzrokowy przez cały czas i liże powoli swoje usta. To jest właśnie tym, co spycha Harry’ego na skraj, kiedy dochodzi z krzykiem, brudząc całą dłoń Louisa.

– O mój boże – mamrocze Harry, ale Louis ignoruje go, kończąc szybko ze sobą i jęcząc, kiedy odchyla swoją głowę. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis obciąga sobie ręką pokrytą jego spermą, co wysyła przez niego falę zaborczości.

Pochyla się, by pocałować szyję Louisa, ssąc skórę w tamtym miejscu, gryząc, kiedy Louis dochodzi z jękiem. Daje obolałej skórze ostatnie liźnięcie, zanim odsuwa się. Louis jest słaby z powodu orgazmu, sennie trzepocząc rzęsami, a Harry nie widział nigdy bardziej pięknego widoku.

Louis bezceremonialnie wyciera swoją dłoń o trawę, zsuwając się z nóg Harry’ego z sapnięciem. Wysyła w stronę Harry’ego wyraźny, mały uśmiech, a Harry wybucha śmiechem. – Właśnie zrobiliśmy to na ganku Nialla.

Louis także się śmieje, szczerząc się jeszcze szerzej. – Przynajmniej pokonaliśmy Zayna i Liama. Definitywnie wygrywamy tę rundę seks-eskapad.

– Jak wiele punktów zdobyłeś za ekshibicjonizm? – pyta żartobliwie Harry, a Louis wydaje krótkie parsknięcie.

– Co najmniej dziesięć – odpowiada fałszywie poważnym głosem. – Chociaż Liam i Zayn zrobili to raz w łóżku Nialla. To było mocne piętnaście.

Pauzuje, spoglądając w dół na swoje kolana. Jego lekko ramiona opadają, a Harry uświadamia sobie, że Louis jest zdenerwowany. Dziwne jest zobaczyć nerwowego Louisa. To sprawia, że Harry ma ochotę go pocałować dopóki jego cała pewność siebie nie wróci z powrotem.

– Może, um, moglibyśmy spróbować zdobyć też piętnaście? – pyta cicho Louis, z rękoma splecionymi przed sobą.

– Zależy – mówi łagodnie Harry, sięgając, by złączyć ich dłonie. Pasują do siebie, zauważa, jak mają w zwyczaju te Liama i Zayna. – Chcesz?

Louis uśmiecha się. – Będziesz mnie rano szanował?

Na usta Harry’ego wkrada się uśmieszek. – Będziesz rano pamiętał moje imię?

Louis jęczy, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Robiłem to tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziałem jak sobie z tobą poradzić! Jesteś tak–

– Puszysty? – sugeruje niewinnie Harry. – Jak malutki kotek? Powiedziałeś to–

– Zamknij się – mówi Louis, ale jego ton jest przepełniony czułością. – Nie możesz używać moich słów, wypowiedzianych po pijanemu przeciwko mnie, szczególnie kiedy byłem orgazmowo trzeźwy.  

– To brzmi obrzydliwie – chichocze Harry, otrzepując swoje jeansy. Wstaje, krzywiąc się, kiedy jego plecy strzelają. Szybko zapina swoje spodnie, zanim oferuje dłoń Louisowi. – Chodźmy pooglądać fajerwerki. I potraktuję cię lepiej, swoją drogą. Zrobię ci śniadanie, Lewis.

– Tak, tylko nie to – mówi Louis, łapiąc rękę Harry’ego i łącząc ze sobą ich palce. – Tylko nie Lewis. Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, a kopnę cię w jaja.

– Znajdę Jesy, żeby ci oddała – odpowiada Harry, po czym całuje Louisa, by go zamknąć.

 

 

Długo, długo później Louis „zapomina” imienia Harry’ego po raz kolejny. Jednak nie tego pierwszego – tylko drugiego, i szczerze?

Poniekąd podoba mu się brzmienie słów Harry Tomlinson.

 

–

 

* _I’m coming –_ przychodzę/dochodzę, gra słów.


End file.
